


Measured in Moments (Old)

by astorii



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference (but not really), Alternate Universe, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Moral Dilemma, Oh whale, Oneshot, Overgrown oneshot, Slight angst for like two minutes, Soulmate AU, Tbh what am i doing, dramatic chibi detective, i guess it's cute, it'd be appreciated tho, not that you have to, pint-sized pity party of one, seriously tho what AM i doing, slight OOCness whoops, this took me days to write, well... maybe idk about the feels, you should read this ;)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: "I forgot about it too. You know, the fact that I'm not actually six? You should have seen him. He didn't show it on his face but I could tell from his eyes that he was so confused and I just—""What do you mean you aren't six?" a voice asked.aka"Kaitō Kid and Conan are soulmates and iT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S ACTUALLY SIXTEEN NOT SIX."Edit 8.28.18.:Measured In Moments Rewritenow available!





	Measured in Moments (Old)

"Kāsan?"

A three-year-old Kudō Shinichi looked up at his mother with curious eyes. She had been exchanging bouncing him on her knee while they both watched one of her old TV shows. In this one ( _Miss Tery_ or something like that) she played a character who solved mysteries. She enjoyed watching it only because it was one of her shows and her son enjoyed the mystery.

Yukiko paused the video and looked down at her baby boy. She brought him closer to her despite his protests and she giggled at the pout. "What is it, Shin-chan?"

"Why do people have numbers?" he asked as he pointed a chubby finger to the numbers on his wrist and then the ones on hers. Like all children, he was a very curious child. Yukiko wasn't surprised that he asked the question because she had always anticipated this moment like many other parents.

30667:15:49 was displayed on Shinichi's wrist and the third set of numbers continued to climb. Yukiko shifted her wrist to display 197973:20:12 staying absolutely still on hers. Shinichi looked between the numbers, watching as his numbers continued to count up whereas hers didn't. He made a confused and frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"Well, Shin-chan, they're like... stopwatches. Do you know how those work?"

"They count time," Shinichi answered. "And then you can stop them."

She nodded and played with the cowlick he had on his head of dark brown hair. "That's right. You see, ours are kind of different. They keep on counting up and they don't stop until you meet your soulmate and look each other in the eyes."

"Soul...mate?"

"That's right. Your soulmate is quite literally the other half of your soul," Yukiko informed him. "At least, that's what the stories say. Yusaku is mine, of course."

Shinichi wrinkled his nose and stared at his mark with a pensive look that doesn't belong on a practical baby. "It sounds stupid. How do you know when it stops if you aren't looking at it?"

"If you happen to look someone in the eyes then you'll just know," she said in a dreamy voice as she recalled when she and Yūsaku locked eyes one day. "Once you meet, it's hard to ignore the person." Her eyes twinkled. "Once you meet your soulmate it won't be so stupid."

The little Kudō remained silent and hit the play button to resume the show. Instead of paying attention as his mother's character began to have an inner monologue of one of her theories, Shinichi stared at the numbers on his wrist. They were inked with indigo and the numbers had a playful swirl to them that somehow managed to sing of elegance as well.

It goes without saying that he was a little more than disappointed.

Due to his parents’ fascination with the game of hide-and-seek with his father’s editors, the family was almost always on the move. Now that his father had no major stories to work on and no reason to play, the Kudos settled down in their mansion and Shinichi was sent off to preschool.

There, he met the most amazing girl: Mouri Ran. She was a little tomboyish and almost his opposite, but she grew on him. He had kind of started liking Ran, but if they weren't soulmates then oh well. He didn't get to choose who was his soulmate.

So, from that day on, he and Ran were siblings in all but name and blood.

* * *

Shinichi almost thought he was dead when he sat up to see a blinding light that burned his retinas. He blinked because the last thing his mind could remember was being on a small outing with his big not-sister. He wondered for a split second if Ran was okay but a sudden pain in his head stopped his thoughts.

"Are you all right, little boy?"

He could do nothing but stare because he couldn't trust his voice since his throat hurt for some reason. It was obvious that the question was aimed at him. He just didn't understand why he was being referred to as a little boy. Clearly, he was not a quote-unquote little boy.

"Take it easy," the other officer said—that was an officer, right? "That's a nasty bump you got there, kid."

His jaw fell open and he reached to search for the injury. He found his sleeves to be longer than he remembered them to be and he swallowed. He groaned because it felt like he had been laying on his arm for a while as it tingled in an uncomfortable manner. What happened to him?

He thought hard with a pensive look on his face while the officers watched him out of concern. He remembered running off and telling Ran that he'd catch up to him. He remembered watching something he probably should not have seen. He remembered seeing stars and suddenly he couldn't breathe and it felt like his insides were melting.

Shinichi looked down to see that his feet were swallowed by the jeans and his shoes felt loose. He then looked up at the officers, getting ready to ask for help when his words got caught in his throat.

"Dispatch, this is unit two-seven requesting an ambulance. We've found a little boy here in need of medical attention," said the first officer. Both men had their backs to him. Shinichi couldn't keep the gaping hole that was his mouth closed.

He balled up his hands and found himself to be confounded by these officers. Couldn't they see that he was sixteen? Still looking at them, he closed his jaw and frowned. He had to get out of here and away from them. Something just wasn't right.

While they weren't looking, he folded the bottom of his jeans and managed to sneak away. He wanted to go home and clean up. He also wanted to find those men because he knew they weren't of the good sort.

So he started to run out of there.

He wasn't aware of how long and how far he had run but he was panting as if he was out of shape. He had not been this out of breath in a long time. He didn't understand why because he used to be on the soccer team and he had taken a few tumbling classes as a child so he was used to a good workout.

When he picked himself up, he realized that everything seemed taller than he remembered. He bit his lips and turned his head to look at his reflection in some glass. His breath hitched as he took in his appearance. The rain had washed away most of the blood in his run but it wasn't that.

He looked like he was _six_ again. Last he checked, he was sixteen. That's what his soulmate mark said. It was still up and running so the hours should equal sixteen years. He pulled the sleeve back and the indigo ink totaled out to a little over sixteen years.

Shinichi ran home and hoped that he could change into better clothes that didn't smell of his own blood. He also hoped that maybe good ol' Professor Agasa could help him.

When he finally convinces the man that he was, in fact, Kudō Shinichi, the professor helped Shinichi realize that he was still here and still alive.

But that was all the old man could offer.

* * *

Shinichi was beginning to loathe the numbers located on his left wrist. Seeing his six-year-old body with a time still counting up and measuring to over sixteen (yet less than seventeen) years of being alive was a sad reminder of the current predicament. He settled for folding his arms behind his back as he paced back and forth. Agasa had to worry about how long it would take Shinichi to wear through the floor of the library.

"Hakase," Shinichi muttered. "Hakase, I am in the _body of a six-year-old when I was clearly sixteen before I left my house."_

The inventor rubbed his chin as he thought deeply about the current situation. "You are certainly in quite the pickle."

Shinichi's eyes took on a stormy shade and Agasa flinched upon catching sight of those eyes. Those eyes didn't belong on the face of a child. The inventor didn't like the way Shinichi exuded the air of someone who wasn't a child.

"I _hate_ pickles," Shinichi said in a low and dark voice. "Can't you do anything?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do unless I knew more about the poison," Agasa said in an apologetic voice. "I wouldn't know what I'm trying to counter and..."

Getting the gist, Shinichi almost ripped his hair out. "Why me?" He spared a glance at his wrist after pulling back the blue fabric that shielded it from the world. His fist clenched and he resisted the urge to claw at the numbers because they taunted him. He _should_ be sixteen.

"See, Shinichi, there's a concept some people like to call karma," Agasa said in a voice like a teacher giving a lecture to very young children. "You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong and now you pay the price."

Blue eyes twitched as Shinichi turned on his heel to glare at the old man. "I dared to tickle a sleeping dragon. I get it. Just, please, _try_ to be sympathetic. I almost _died_."

"And you definitely inherited your mother's theatrics," Agasa dared to comment and he ignored Shinichi's vehement denial. He then leaned down as if to inspect Shinichi even closer. "I don't quite remember you being this short when you were six. Are you sure you haven't been turned back into a four-year-old?"

"This is a serious situation!" Shinichi hissed. "And— _oh_ , I hope this wears off. I'm _puny_. Oh, Kami, please let this wear off. I felt like I was dying and my _insides were melting and I—_ "

The ringing doorbell and muffled yelling of a karate champion did not bode well for Shinichi or his (kind of) accomplice. Shinichi made a few inarticulate noises as he scrambled behind his father's desk to hide. He swallowed down a ball of fear as he listened to Ran ask Agasa where exactly Shinichi was.

He dug through the drawers, hoping to find something that could make him feel a little better. The bottom drawer held the answer to his prayers in the form of his father's glasses. He put them on, taken aback by the change in his vision. He hit his head against the desk, earning himself a bump and Ran's attention.

"And who are you?" she asked.

Shinichi hid the arm behind his back just in case she could somehow see his wrist. He found himself with his back against a bookshelf and his wide eyes caught sight of some of the books.

"E-Edogawa Conan!"

Mouri Ran left the Kudō Family House minus one childhood best friend and plus one little brother.

* * *

Really, Conan should have seen it earlier. It was a well-known fact that younger children had no qualms about asking to see soulmate marks. Usually, as they got older, schools taught them to be more mindful when it came to the marks.

When he introduced himself to his new class, three students decided that they would force Conan into being one of their friends. He hadn't noticed it but one Ayumi-chan had taken a liking to him after he was forced into her group.

Conan did not like being forced into a friendship like she and her friends had done to him. He could barely act like his mental age when he actually looked sixteen and all the kids in his grade were put off by him. He didn't know how he would survive with kids who were at least nine or ten years younger than his mental age.

But he had to admit, he could work with them being interested in mysteries and soccer. Of course, he would need to work on both of those skills with them. They weren't evenly matched when it came to the sport and they were far from perfect when it came to solving mysteries. They had potential and spirit so that's all that mattered.

One day, Conan was at the park with the Detective Boys. They were engaged in a game of soccer with Conan vs the three others. He didn't mind because it at least led to a more interesting game. He did, however, mind when he noticed that their hearts weren't into the game at all.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, trapping the soccer ball under his foot. "You guys seem off."

Mitsuhiko pursed his lips and shared a look with Genta and Ayumi. The freckled boy looked Conan in the eyes. "Can we see your soulmate mark?"

The spectacled boy dropped his jaw a little at the request. He shuffled uncomfortably and shook his head. "No, you can't."

"Aw, come on," Genta said. "You see ours all the time."

Honestly, the kids weren't actively trying to hide their wrists from wandering eyes. It wasn't his fault that he was able to see those belonging to the actual kids. Really, he wondered why the school board waits to teach the kids proper etiquette regarding soulmate marks.

"That's because you don't bother covering them," Conan pointed out as he tugged his sleeve down lower.

Ayumi pouted and looked at him. "Please, Conan-kun?"

Mitsuhiko looked like he had the situation under control as he let a smug smile tug on his lips. "Technically speaking, you have no reason to hide it." He paused and regarded Conan with a suspicious glare. "Or do you?"

Conan knew that if he affirmed Mitsuhiko's venture then he might as well go tell Ran of his true identity. Instead, he opted for shaking his head and rolling the ball under his foot a little. "O-of course not! Why would I?"

"Maybe you already found your soulmate," Genta said. "Did you?"

The girl of the group had a twist in her face that made Conan feel like he should be feeling guilty right now. She asked him in a small voice if she had found his soulmate and he vehemently denied the question. If he had found his soulmate, it would have to be Ran. Since they weren't soulmates, he could only hope for one his physical age because he was adamant on hoping that he could get his body back.

"G-guys," Conan stuttered out. "Don't you know it's rude to ask to see someone's? If they refuse you leave it at that like a good little kid, right? That's what I've always been taught."

The Detective Boys didn't buy it and they neared him with the intention of pinning him down and getting a look at his wrist for whatever reason they wanted to do that. Conan panicked and kicked the ball high up as a distraction and bolted. He raced to the safe haven of the professor's house and he barged through the door.

"Hakase, you have to help me!" Conan relayed his problem to the old man. He then went on to complain to the professor about the problems he ran into. When he was too hot he couldn't take off his suit jacket or push the sleeves up. Whenever he went to bed he was afraid Ran would wake him up one morning and see his wrist.

Lady Luck must have taken pity on him.

The professor presented him with a waterproof tranquilizer wrist watch that could cover his soulmate mark completely. Conan secured it over the numbers on his left wrist with a feeling of warmth swelling in his body. He gave the professor a heartfelt thanks as he realized that as long as the watch stayed on him, he wouldn't need to worry about his sleeves.

Later on, the kids apologized about making Conan uncomfortable and Conan laughed it off, forgiving them and proceeding to lie to them about being self conscious about his mark.

* * *

It was supposed to be a very relaxing and very fun experience for a Holmes fan. It was supposed to be the perfect time to talk about the stories of a great albeit fictional detective. It wasn't supposed to be the solving of murders and bloodshed.

And Hattori Heiji definitely wasn't supposed to be there.

Now, Conan should have known that the peace wouldn't last long. After all, this was the first time he was able to act like an actual child without having to fake it. Sherlock Holmes and anything Conan Doyle sparked his interest in ways very few other things could. Of course, Lady Luck had to move on to another client and leave him with two murders to solve.

It didn't take that long to point out the culprit after finding that circumstantial piece of evidence. The only problem as the itty-bitty guy with the big brain (Heiji's words, not his) was that he could not deliver the deduction without being passed off as a joke and arousing suspicion and Hattori Heiji was getting way too close to discovering his secret.

" _Irene Adler's Sneer_ must be the reason," Conan delivered in Heiji's voice. "The book you published with Hiroyuki—it's the only thing linking you two together. It must have rubbed him the wrong way."

"What? It's just a book," Toshiaki sputtered out as confusion outweighed the anger he felt towards Kento. He almost dropped the fistful of shirt he had in gathered in the hand belong to the arm left without injury.

Ran frowned and turned to Hitomi with a look of confusion on her face. "You're a Holmes fan—isn't Irene Adler the one person who was able to outdo Sherlock?"

From behind the door, Conan smirked and mentally patted Ran on the back for remembering that. He honestly thought Ran would have been too annoyed by Shinichi's obsession to remember any information herself; she usually played whack-a-mole with him whenever Sherlock Holmes was brought up.

Hitomi nodded, confirming Ran's question to be true. " _Irene Adler's Sneer_ is about the mistaken deductions that were made by Sherlock."

"Now I get it," Ikuo said as he stared with a face wavering between horrified and impressed. "Irene is sneering at Holmes, rubbing his face in his mistakes."

Despite still being gripped by the front of his shirt, Kento allowed his face to relax just a tiny bit. "That's true—in Hiroyuki's book but Irene would never dream of sneering at Sherlock like that. It's unthinkable. She's the only person in the world who Sherlock Holmes ever recognized as his equal. Don't you see?"

Toshiaki let out a sound of surprise and unclenched his fist. Kento fell to his knees before fall to all fours to support his shaking body. Conan could only imagine what thoughts were going through Toshiaki's head.

"That book was unforgivable. I did it for Sherlock"—Kento bowed his head to hide the tears—"and for Irene."

Conan dropped his arms and allowed his weight to rest fully against the door as he bowed his own head. Unlike Kento, Conan was shaking because of confusion and anger. How could anyone, _anyone_ murder in the name of detective Sherlock Holmes? That itself was unforgivable and sullied the fictional character's good name as well as that of Irene Adler and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

His anger dissolved when he heard Heiji yawn. Conan had a brief moment of panic because that had to be the fastest amount of time someone had woken up from the tranquilizer dart. He heard Ran step forward and ask if the Osakan detective was sleepy from making all those deductions. Conan had to gape at her from behind the door out of panic that Heiji would figure it all out.

"Wha—oh, that? It was nothing, really," Heiji said. "Just another day in the life of a brilliant young detective, no big deal."

Conan let out a sigh of relief and thanked Lady Luck for holding out on him at that moment.

So he thought at least.

He came out from behind the door when he heard Ran calling for him. He loudly replied that he would be right there as he tried to calm his nerves from almost being caught.

"Hey," Heiji said, looking down at Conan with a glint in his eyes. "You're Kudō, aren't ya?"

Panicked, Conan let out a bout of childish laughter in response to Heiji's accusation. "What? No, I'm just a kid! Maybe when I grow up I'll be just like Shinichi-niichan!"

Heiji crouched down in front of him and leaned forward. He poked Conan in the chest, forcing the not-child to stumble back at the sudden force. He looked into those blue pools belonging to the shrunken sleuth and felt justified with his deductions when he saw the fear in them.

"Don't give me dat little kid crap, Kudō, I _know_ it's you," he said. He seized Conan's bow tie and flipped it over to be met with things that did not belong on a normal bow tie. "So this is how ya mimicked my voice, huh?" He gave the diminutive detective a mocking look. "I was watchin' ya outta the corner of my eye the entire time."

Conan's hand twitched as he tried to keep from scratching his cheek. "I-I ordered it in the mail!" he fibbed.

Heiji let go of the accessory and it flew back against the base of Conan's neck. The Great Detective of the West pursed his lips and looked away with narrowed eyes. "You're not gonna give up, are ya, Kudō?" He leaned back into Conan's head space and forced the poor lad to step back again out of sheer terror and nervousness. "Well neither am I! I can't explain the body but the way ya talk, yer logic, yer deductions—it's Kudō! There's no doubt about it."

"But I'm just a little boy," Conan tried, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong when it had been going so right. "I'm not Kudō Shinichi!"

"Good, whatever you say," Heiji retorted as he stood up. "Ran! I just had the most interesting chat with little Conan-kun! Now, bear with me, I know this is going to sound shocking but Conan's really—"

"Heiji-niichan! No, wait, you win!" the mini Heisei Holmes yelled, feeling very defeated. In that moment, he wished for a gaping hole to open up below him because at this point he was already withering away so being swallowed up by the earth wouldn't affect him much.

On the bus ride back from the not-so-happy vacation, Conan all but begged to sit with Heiji for the duration of the ride. The both of them chose two seats that were as far away as possible from any open ears.

He couldn't believe that of all people, a detective was the one to figure him out. Detectives were all about logic and solid evidence and Heiji was somehow willing to believe it. Conan's mind flickered to a Sherlock Holmes quote he held near and dear to his heart but he brushed it away.

"So, lemme get this straight," Heiji said. "Ya stuck yer nose where it clearly didn't belong and—"

"Please, I've had enough of that from the professor and my parents," Conan whined and he refused to believe that he was pouting. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause it's true," Heiji said in a smug voice. "Anyway, how'd ya do it?"

"Do what?" The Heisei Holmes thought back to the last time he met Heiji. Nothing significant came to mind except for—

"Ya know, the diplomat's case. Ya got yer body back in time ta give a deduction," Heiji reminded him. "Then ya turned back into Conan."

Conan grimaced, remembering the pain he felt when transforming back to Shinichi and then back to his shrimpy six-year-old self. "I'm not really sure. I suppose it had to do with the drink you gave me. The cold may have affected it but..."

To his credit, the other detective didn't seem too weirded out as he casually leaned back in his seat. He muttered something about it being the alcohol although he wasn't too sure on that one either.

"How are you doing this?" Conan suddenly asked, interrupting the silence between them.

The darker-skinned detective raised a brow as he looked down at Conan. "Doing what exactly?"

"You're a _detective_ , right? We detectives are about logic and hard evidence," Conan murmured in a voice Heiji could barely make out. "How are you— _this_ —I should be _dead_ , Hattori, and you know it. How are you trying not to convince Ran that I'm a nutcase?"

Heiji paused. Without warning and with the absolute suddenness of a lightning strike, he seized Conan's left wrist with one hand and used his other hand to take off that damned watch. Indigo ink formed 146800:39:01 before the final number continued counting up.

"Seein' is believin', Kudō," Heiji retorted as he tapped on the indigo numbers that wouldn't stop counting up. "And the numbers on yer wrist don't lie."

"And a poison is just that," Conan muttered as he caught the watch that was dropped into his small hands. "I should be dead."

His rival smirked. "Yet here ya are."

Without a good counter to that statement, Conan sank in his seat. The western rival started to feel bad for his eastern counterpart when a thought struck him. He easily recounted the ongoing stopwatch inked on Conan's wrist with indigo ink.

"I woulda thought ya and yer nēchan would end up bein' soulmates," Hattori admitted after a few minutes. "That's the whole vibe I got back at that case. Guess that's one wrong deduction on my part."

Conan chuckled quietly at that. "Ran? I had a crush on her when we were three. Now she's my big sister," he admitted. "She's technically older than me anyways—Conan and Shinichi, that is." He allowed a fond smile to grace his features. "She's a total mother hen."

"So ya were childhood friends," Heiji noted. "Same with my soulmate and I."

"Oh? Is she hotheaded just like you?"

"Wha—excuse you, I am not hotheaded," the bigger detective snapped before settling back in his seat. "There's this girl I saw before I knew Kazuha was my soulmate. Real pretty. I want to find her."

Conan felt his eyebrows shoot up. "Are you refusing your own soulmate?"

"Lots of people in Osaka do it," Heiji answered in a nonchalant voice. "If the girl is happy with her own soulmate then I'll leave her alone. Kazuha's just..."

The two detectives lapsed back into silence but neither minded. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they were involved in a heated and animated discussion about the cases they had solved in their own times. No doubt trying to one-up each other in a childish game.

* * *

Conan wasn't very interested when he heard about that Kaitou 1412 thief from Ran after she had ranted about seeing Shinichi in Shibuya (for which she must've mistaken someone). After all, thieves weren't very interesting in his book. Then, Ran had presented her father with the strange note and Conan had to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

_April Fool_

_When the moon divides two people_

_under the name of the Black Star_

_pushed by the waves_

_I will arrive_

_Kaitou_

Oh, yes. Conan was definitely going to take up an interest in thieves if all of them started sending in puzzles and riddles. He had to admit that maybe this Kaitou 1412 thief must be an interesting person.

Upon figuring out the meaning of the riddle, Conan found himself racing to the rooftop of Haido City Hotel. He placed one hand on the handle and the other on the lock. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone on the rooftop yet and he was kind of thankful.

The not-child was very confident in his guess so he figured he could confront the mastermind behind the riddle in peace.

A few minutes later, he set down an empty soda can with a flare of sorts inside it. 12:28. All he had to do was wait.

"Hello, Hakase," he said once he answered his phone.

"Shinichi, I've compiled some information from your dad's case files and the recent newspaper but Kaitou 1412 seems to still be shrouded in mystery."

Conan grinned as he stared out at the night sky.

"He first appeared eighteen years ago in Paris," Agasa said, feeding information to the hungry detective. "Ten years later, he suddenly disappeared, many people speculated that he passed away; however, now, eight years later, he has resurrected and is mostly frequenting Japan."

The Heisei Holmes glanced down at his watch. "If he was active eighteen years ago, he must be pretty old by now."

"He's had many nicknames bestowed upon him." Agasa chucked. "Heisei Lupin, Magician Under the Moon, things like that. There is one nickname that seems to be preferred over the rest though."

"Oh?"

"Kaitou Kid."

Conan narrowed his eyes and raised a brow. "Kaitou Kid?"

The professor cleared his throat and gave a little chuckle. "A name given to the thief by your very own father."

Choking out of surprise, Conan pulled the phone away to cough into his elbow. "My _dad_ gave Kaitou 1412 the nickname _Kaitou Kid_?" he said in a hushed voice once the phone was pressed against his ear again. He could practically hear Agasa nodding on his end of the line. Then, he suddenly felt the arrival of a new presence and he whipped around, pocketing the phone.

He managed to turn in time to see the dubbed Kaitou Kid land silently on the rooftop. His white cape fluttered and he bowed gracefully. The moonlight shined brightly behind him like a halo. Conan felt his breath hitch.

There was something ringing in the back of his mind but he stayed silent as he observed the figure clad in white. Without disturbing the stillness of the night, Heisei Lupin had landed in front of the shrunken Heisei Holmes. It wasn't an easy feat for someone to be that silent and sneaky. Conan mentally applauded the guy.

Blue eyes trailed up the man's face. He could see that smirk he could only describe as fearless. It was like the thief had foreseen everything and expected for someone to show up on the rooftop. There was only a hint of surprise that Conan barely saw and attributed to the fact that the thief probably wasn't expecting a little boy to be there.

Kaitou Kid did a simple jump down so he could be on the same level as Conan. Mirroring each other, both males present on the rooftop had their hands in their pockets as they stood up straight and tall. Conan had his head tilted upwards, glasses catching the gleaming moonlight and Kid had his aimed a little downwards to hide his face.

The thief clad in a white hat and cape (a rather tasteless outfit in Conan's mind) walked towards Conan with his head still bowed. The detective silently mused about how the monocle and hat blocked the thief's face but it was clear to him that this thief was young.

A successor, maybe? Conan's mind wondered as he narrowed his blue eyes at that cocky smirk. He quickly turned around and crouched, igniting a lighter he had nicked from the old man at the agency.

"Yo, kid," the thief said. "What are you doing at a place like this?"

Conan brought the flame to the fuse of the firework. The flame burned through it quickly and sent a colorful firework up into the sky. That would definitely draw attention—and _maybe_ get him into some trouble with the authorities if he's unlucky.

Putting on the act of an innocent child, he spun around on his heel and flourished his hands without meeting the eyes of the thief. "Fireworks," he said to the thief. After a few seconds, he spotted a flying silhouette headed towards them with whirring blades. "Ah! A helicopter must've seen us! So cool!"

Kid turned his frown into a smirk as he watched the little boy change his expression into that of serious determination. "Kid, you're no ordinary brat," he said, looking straight at the back of the firework enthusiast's head.

Slowly, Conan turned his head and locked eyes with Kaitou Kid. "Edogawa Conan, detec—"

_"If you happen to look someone in the eyes then you'll just know."_

He distinctly remembered his mother saying that to him when he had first asked about the numbers on his wrist. There was a feeling that Conan admitted to finding rather pleasant and it was coming from his wrist. He was pretty sure that this was that _you'll just know_ moment right here.

And judging by the way Kaitou Kid seemed to stop breathing, he felt it too.

"Detective," Conan finished, feeling a little breathless. This really, _really_ could not be happening. He had always thought about the poor soul who just so happened to be his soulmate; however, right now he was wondering who got the shorter end of the stick in this situation.

"Oh," Kaitou Kid said.

Conan forced himself to look away from the eyes of his apparent soulmate. He looked out into the distance and pointed towards one of the helicopters with its searchlight on. "Shouldn't you be worried, Kaitou Kid-san?" he asked in a stilted voice that he tried to hide. A voice in his mind prayed that the thief would just _pretend like the two of them were not soulmates._

Kid brought a hand to his chin and looked as though he were thinking. Conan folded his hands behind his back. His right hand flipped open the cover of his watch and he swallowed, wondering if he really wanted to knock out his soulmate. As an upstanding detective with morals, he should put this thief behind bars.

He mulled over the fact that he only had one tranquilizer dart. With only one chance, he decided he should wait for the thief to turn and run. A bead of sweat formed and he wished that it would vanish.

A blank face with curious eyes observed as Kaitou Kid pulled out a walkie-talkie. His mind immediately clued in on what the thief was about to do. He was startled to hear a perfect imitation of one of the inspector's come out of Kid's mouth.

"This is Chaki. I have sighted Kaitou Kid on the rooftop of the Haido City Hotel. Attention all vehicles patrolling the Haido District and all the helicopters flying above Beika City: go to the scene swiftly and stop Kaitou Kid."

"Wa-wait! That's not me! It's one of his tricks!" an angry voice bellowed from another end of the radio. Conan ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He ignored the way his cheeks flushed (out of anger, he told himself) when Kaitou Kid looked down at him with a cheeky grin.

The thief reeked of mischief.

Soulmates be damned. Kaitou Kid is going down, Conan thought as he remembered where his morals lay.

He heard the whirring of helicopter blades overhead and his hair began to fly from the air being pushed around by the blades.

"I-it seems Kid gave the orders himself," one of the pilots said after relaying over the radio that Kid was definitely on the Haido City Hotel's rooftop.

"No, it was I, Nakamori. To all officers on patrol inside Haido City Hotel: Kid is on the rooftop. All men converge on the roof. Take him down!"

Conan had to compliment the thief on his ability to perfectly parrot the voices of other people once the thief was behind bars. The logical side of him was able to snap him out of the impressed and shocked state he was in as he wondered what the thief was planning.

"Are you satisfied now, chīsana tantei?"

" _Don't_ call me little," Conan muttered darkly.

The door to the rooftop flung open and Inspector Nakamori emerged, pointing a gun straight at the thief. "Don't move, Kaitou Kid!"

"My, my, if it isn't Inspector Nakamori. You sure move fast."

The inspector from Ekoda harrumphed. "You knew I had deciphered your message and had been waiting here for you all day. I predicted you would fly from here with that damn hang glider of yours. Now give up on the pearl because I have you surrounded!"

Kid chuckled. "Tonight was just a practice drill. I've no intention of stealing it."

Conan dropped his stance out of bewildered confusion. What exactly was the thief getting at?

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I made it all clear at the top of the note," Kid said. He pressed down on something in his hands and his cape immediately became a hang glider. "April Fool. A joke."

"Don't let him get away!"

As Kid secured the belt around his waist, Conan's keen eye for detail caught sight of a capsule-like device falling from Kid's sleeve. He eyed the falling object and watched as it hit the ground and erupted with a bright flash that made everyone (including Conan and excluding the thief) shield their eyes.

"Kid, did you know? A thief is a creative artist who takes his prey in style," Kid said and Conan felt a tug on his right sleeve as well as the feeling of paper touching his skin. "A detective is nothing more than a critic who follows our footsteps."

The bright light subsided and Conan's field of vision was filled with streamers and then a puff of pink smoke.

"G-gone!" Conan stuttered with his eyes wide.

"Hey, helicopters, use your radar and track the damn fool!" Nakamori commanded. After a response from the pilots, Nakamori fisted his hand and growled. He grumbled about missing his chance because of the slippery no-good.

Conan found himself casting suspicious glances all around. There was no way a person could disappear that easily. His concentration was broken when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground, weighed down by a single pink rose tape to one corner.

_On April 19,_

_aboard the Queens_

_Elizabeth, which embarks_

_from Yokohama Harbor,_

_I will arrive to steal_

_the real Black Star._

_Kaitou Kid_

Conan smashed one fist into the ground, ignoring the spike of pain. He watched a paper slip out of his right sleeve and he picked it up. Reading it over, he felt the insatiable urge to rip it up and then lock himself in a cold, dark basement somewhere.

_Let's meet once more and have a chat, Tantei-kun._

* * *

Eighteen days later, Conan found himself aboard the Queens Elizabeth. That's eighteen days after he found out that Kaitou Kid was his soulmate. That's eighteen days since he wore a hole in Agasa's floor from pacing while ranting about soulmates and morals and big mistakes.

Being on board the ship meant he would probably run into the thief. He hadn't wanted to come but there was a part of him that insisted on capturing that smug bastard. And Ran practically begged him to come along. How could he refuse his big sister and childhood friend? Exactly, he couldn't.

"When I say Holmes," Conan started.

Ran finished with, "I'll say Lupin."

And that was probably when the little detective started to find everything to be a little suspicious. A few minutes later, he had a suspicion. After that, the suspicion was confirmed. It took a bit of thinking what with all the suspects and all the tricks that the Kaitou Kid had employed. It was a challenge and Conan welcomed it with open arms.

"Ran-nēchan, let's go catch him too!" Conan pleaded in a childish voice as he grabbed the hand of his big sister and guardian.

"W-wait, Conan-kun," Ran said, not budging.

Conan twisted his head to look at her. "I figured out which one is Kaitou Kid."

Despite the fact that he knew Kaitou Kid wanted to have a talk, Conan still wanted to pursue the thief. He wanted Kaitou Kid behind bars and he wanted to have the satisfaction of doing it all by himself. So, the detective in him weighed out the part of him that wanted to run away from the thief like a coward.

To corner a thief, Conan led Ran to the engine room of the ship.

"Hey, Conan-kun, this is the engine room," Ran chirped as she took a glance around. "Is Kaitou Kid really here?"

The little detective didn't respond as he kicked a soccer ball he had brought with him against a wall. He did some impressive tricks with the round object, showing off his skills as a soccer player. Ran stood behind him patiently as she watched the little show. She didn't know that the little show was just to serve as a distraction for Conan's inner battle.

"Ran-nēchan, do you know anything about gem language?" he inquired as he bounced the soccer ball on his knee with ease.

"Gem language?"

Conan balanced the soccer ball on his head as he grinned. "In gem language, the words for pearl are moon and lady." The faux first-grader hummed. "The only lady aboard this ship with the character moon in her name is Suzuki Tomoko. In other words, she was wearing the real pearl herself."

"I see," Ran said with amazement singing in her voice. "But how did that help you find out who Kid is?"

"The card," he replied, bouncing the ball using his head. "Remember? Kid's message was glued to the card you picked."

"Y-yeah."

"That trick works by diverting the audience's attention to the pigeon while he places the prepared card on top of the pile. It's a simple trick. That way it's always the same card no matter who shuffled the deck."

"Then, since the message was glued to the card... are you saying Kaitou Kid is that magician named Sanada?"

Conan shook his head quickly so he wouldn't lose the streak he had going with bouncing the ball using his head. "Nope! I've been watching him and he went nowhere near Oku-san." He then bounced the ball so he could kick it up and down on his right foot.

"Then who was it?"

"There's another person who could've done it," Conan said. "Isn't that right, Ran-nēchan? Or rather, Kaitou Kid-san?"

His companion froze before letting out a laugh. Conan felt his heart do this thing and he ignored it, telling himself that soulmates were a stupid thing. He felt uncomfortable hearing Kid's laugh coming from a person with Ran's face. It didn't sit right and it made him want to go burn in a pit of hell because he actually _liked_ that laugh. Kami-sama, it must be the soulmate thing talking there.

"Tell you what," Kid started, peeling off the mask, "I'll give you back this pearl."

Conan held the ball captive under his foot and gave Kaitou Kid a terrifying look that made the phantom thief falter. "I'm sensing a _but_ in there."

Kid shrugged his bare shoulders. Conan wanted to tell the thief that he looked hideous in that dress and monocle-hat combo but he didn't dare to say anything in case the bastard wanted to twist his words. "I'll assume you got my note? I want to talk." He snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, he was suddenly clad in that obnoxious suit of his.

"About what?" Conan asked, fearing the answer.

"Lots of things," Kid said. "You... me... _soulmates_."

The Heisei Holmes felt his cheeks light up and his ears burn. He turned away with a scowl and gave Kaitou Kid a side glare. His poor attempt to hide his embarrassment almost made Kid laugh but the situation was way too serious and he shouldn't ruin the mood. The thief noticed the way Conan seemed to try and hide his left hand in the pocket of his trousers. His mind immediately clued in that Conan's soulmate mark was there but he didn't comment.

"Can we talk when I'm _not_ trying to arrest you?"

Kid seized Conan's right wrist, holding on tightly so that the detective wouldn't try to escape. "We're going to talk now." He squeezed Conan's wrist a bit. "Tantei-kun—can I call you that? Or is Conan-kun better? Anyway, I know how this looks."

"And you don't think I do?" Conan retorted. "You're a thief and I'm a detective. We're on _opposite_ sides of the law. Of course I know what this looks like. Now let go of me!"

The thief gaped before he shook his head and tightened his grip as Conan tried to tug his wrist free from its captivity. "Tantei-kun, that's—"

"You're hurting me," Conan whimpered, trying to pull the get-out-of-jail-free card here. It was all an act because he could definitely handle the pain. The look of genuine guilt made him feel bad as Kaitou Kid loosened his grip.

"Sorry, Tantei-kun," Kid said in a quieter voice. "Seriously though, it's not the detective and thief thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

Conan harrumphed and dared to look Kid in the eyes. "Then what is it?" he snapped, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. The way his blue eyes lit up made Kid's mask slip a bit because those eyes held so much emotion that a kid shouldn't be able to muster.

Kid went silent and then muttered something about Conan being less intelligent than he had deduced. Conan took offense to that and kicked Kid in the ankle. He noticed that his shoe had left a mark on the pristine white and inside he was rather smug about it.

"Ah, so violent," Kid muttered as he looked down at Conan. "Are you seriously not getting it? I know you're smart."

"That's not what you were thin—"

"Just how old are you, Tantei-kun?"

On reflex, Conan opened his mouth to say he was sixteen. That's when it hit him. He froze and he felt Kid drop his wrist because he definitely wasn't going anywhere. In all honesty, Conan forgot that that's what it looked like to the thief. Conan looked six and not sixteen. The situation must have looked infinitely worse on Kid's end. How had he overlooked such a big detail?

"Conan-kun."

Conan looked up. "I-I'm..." He debated on whether or not he should reveal his true age to Kid. Agasa recommended that he keep it a secret and Heiji had agreed with that sentiment. And there was also the matter on whether or not he could trust Kid.

The thief swallowed a ball of misery and self-loathing. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since the revelation and he was waiting for this night. Not that Conan knew that, of course.

"You're around five, right? Six? Seven?"

"The pearl, Kid," the not-child muttered, holding out his right hand. "The officers will be here soon. You should leave."

The sound of footsteps getting louder justified Conan's speculation.

Kaitou Kid pursed his lips and dropped the pearl in Conan's small hand. "Your nēchan's in a lifeboat," he said in a voice that told Conan that this talk wasn't over. "I'll see you next time."

And with that, he disappeared and Conan cursed himself and kicked the ball hard at open air.

He definitely wouldn't be going to a Kid heist, he decided. And it wasn't like the thief knew where he lived. As far as Conan was concerned, there wouldn't be a next time.

* * *

"—and he looked so guilty!" Conan ran a hand through his hair and spun on his heel and continued pacing. "I felt really bad about lying. To a _thief_. It didn't hurt, at all. I was just... scared."

Agasa nodded thoughtfully. "I can see why," he said. "So, Conan-kun, are you going to talk to him?"

The look Conan gave Agasa was reminiscent of a kicked puppy but there was a flash of confusion on his face that disappeared in a split second. "Hakase, I'd rather not. If I talk to him, he's going to start asking questions and I just..."

"Conan-kun—"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Conan asked, stopping in his tracks and looking downwards with an expression Agasa couldn't see. "We're alone, you know. You can just call me by my real name."

Agasa looked abashed as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine," Conan said lamely. "I feel so guilty. Is this the whole soulmate thing? I don't want to feel guilty."

"Whoa, whoa. So, why are you so against being soulmates?"

Conan looked at the professor with wide eyes. "I have morals, Hakase! He's a thief! I'm a detective! I-it's not right? I mean, he seems like a good person but we're still on opposite sides of the law." He dragged a hand down the side of his face. "And I met him looking like _this_."

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Agasa inquired. Conan threw him an incredulous look before he facepalmed.

"I can't exactly criticize you without becoming a hypocrite," he murmured as he turned around so his back faced the professor. "I forgot about it too. You know, the fact that I'm not actually six? You should have seen him. He didn't show it on his face but I could tell from his eyes that he was so confused and I just—"

"What do you mean you aren't six?" a voice asked. Conan felt his insides turn to ice when he recognized that voice. He turned around slowly and there was the Kaitou Kid. A quick look to the side provided Conan with a discarded Professor Agasa disguise.

The detective took a step back with wide, accusing eyes. "Y-you!"

"Me," Kaitou Kid said with a smirk before it melted away into a serious frown. "Now answer my question, Tantei-kun. Do you have any idea how many hours of sleep I've lost over this?"

Conan looked away with harsh eyes. His cheeks were too warm for his liking and he opened his mouth but stopped himself from saying anything. How had he not seen it? The imposter had been calling him Conan instead of Shinichi _and_ adamantly refused to let him have coffee before he started his rant. Of course that wasn't Agasa.

"I'd assume that you mean you're actually seven or eight," Kid said, "but I won't. I will, however, assume that you aren't who you say you are. So, tell me, how old are you? And who _are_ you?"

Cheeks flushed, Conan looked into Kaitou Kid's eyes. He suddenly recognized the eyes as the same color as the static numbers on his wrist. "Where's Hakase?"

"An all-you-can-eat buffet," Kid answered. "Courtesy of yours truly."

Conan felt a little better knowing that the old man wasn't in any danger. He didn't reply and just hoped that Kid would drop it. Then, he realized something that made him look at the thief with an affronted expression.

"Have you been _stalking_ me?" he asked.

Kid blinked. "I prefer calling it _gathering information_ ," he said in a nonchalant voice while ignoring Conan's sputtering. "Stalking is such a vulgar way of putting it." He looked down at his soulmate. "Now answer my questions.  _Please_."

The not-child pursed his lips. If Kid found him here, Kid could find him anywhere. Was there even a point in trying to hide it? He could already tell that Kid was kind of (more than kind of, actually) suffering here. So was he though. This brought back the question about who got the shorter end of the stick in this soulmate relationship.

Perhaps it was for the best that he revealed his biggest secret.

"Can I trust you?" Conan blurted out before he flushed (the poor boy was already a tomato, poor thing) and scratched his cheek.

"Of course," Kid replied in a soft voice. The not-child swallowed as the thief's metaphorical mask slipped. He never realized that the thief had such a sturdy poker face.

"I'm actually"—Conan ducked his head—"sixteen-years-old."

The Heisei Lupin felt his brows rise up like a hot air balloon. He found himself desperately hoping for the detective to be telling the truth. It would make him feel immensely better about the whole thing. "Six... _teen_?"

Conan nodded but he refused to lift his head and meet Kaitou's gaze. "I was investigating something shady and I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. Following that, I got bludgeoned from behind and fed this poison that should have killed me but"—he gestured to his body—"it shrunk me instead. Yeah."

"Tantei-kun, I'm all for jokes but that is a horrible one," Kid said after moments of silence rolled by.

Conan looked up with a wry smile. "That's because it isn't a joke." With a sigh, he plucked off his glasses and offered his right hand to the phantom thief. "Kudō Shinichi, _teenage_ detective."

Jerking back in surprise, Kaitou took the small hand tentatively and regarded it as if it were more precious than any jewel he'd seen. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

The little detective coughed as a plume of smoke erupted. When it cleared, a teenage boy in casual clothes was left holding his hand. Conan stared, wondering how the hell Kaito changed his clothes without letting go of Conan's hand. He was also drawn in by the charming smile that replaced the sardonic smirk. And, for once, he could see both of Kaito's eyes clearly.

"So," Conan said. He made no move to tug his hand out of Kaito's and instead look off to the side.

"How about we trade stories?" Kaito requested. "I'll tell you mine and you'll tell me yours?"

Conan nodded silently and glanced at Kaito's wrist to see static numbers in the color of his eyes. The ink was formed by elegant numbers that read:

146128:56:02

So, Kudō Shinichi was older than Kuroba Kaito by about one little month. That's certainly interesting.

"Can I see yours?" Kaito asked, gesturing to his wrist. "You don't have to show me, of course. I'm just so happy you aren't actually six."

Hesitantly, Conan took off the watch and bared his wrist. Kaito crouched and took Conan's small hand in his larger ones and looked at the numbers. The Heisei Holmes could see those indigo eyes tracing the numbers. Conan's breath was caught in his throat when Kaito pulled away and presented him with a white rose.

"For you, Tantei-kun."

* * *

"So, Haibara, this is Kaito."

Haibara Ai gave Conan a flat stare before she looked up at the messy haired teen accompanying her fellow APTX victim. "Kuroba Kaito?"

"Nice to meet you, ojou-chan," Kaito replied in a cheery voice. "I've heard so much about you!"

The girl raised a brow before she moved aside to allow them inside. She tugged on Conan's arm, making him stumble. She gave him an unimpressed glare. "You're late."

Conan gave Kaito a withering glare and the magician turned around to see why Conan wasn't by his side at the moment. "He decided to invite himself along," Conan drawled. "He wanted to _officially_ meet you and the idiot wouldn't take no for an answer. He's insufferable. I kept telling him that you've both met at that one heist but he insisted." He shook his head with a big eye roll.

"You wound me," Kaito cried out. "I've been insulted by my love!"

"I take it that he's Kaitou Kid and your soulmate?" Haibara said as she cast a scrutinizing glare over the magician. She closed the door and rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd end up with a weird one, Kudō-kun."

"Your little nēchan seems nice," Kaito said to Conan. In return, Conan flushed twenty shades of pink and proceeded to avoid Haibara's inquisitive stare. "He always talks about you like a sister."

"D-don't listen to him."

Haibara smirked at Conan before she turned her full attention to the thief. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him and Kaito blinked, caught off guard. He gulped nervously and let out a small laugh. Conan dragged a hand down the side of his face and wandered off to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. His soulmate let out a confused noise.

"You will not betray Kudō-kun's trust," she told him and Kaito nodded while babbling about how he would never do that. Haibara pulled the trigger and a bouquet of roses popped out. Kaito dropped his nervous stance to stare at the flowers. He took the bouquet with a grin and a loud laugh.

"I like the little ojou-chan!" he cheered. "Say, that's a neat little gadget."

She placed the gun on a nearby table and shrugged. "It doesn't compare to the real thing at all."

Once what she said registered in his mind, Kaito squawked and Haibara decided that she liked the thief. Kaito (after getting over the fact that the little scientist liked guns) found that Haibara was great company and provided him with even greater blackmail to use against his little soulmate.

Later, in the comfort of the corner of a small café, Kaito would suggest meeting each other's parents. Conan dreaded the idea of introducing his parents to the thief.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Kuroba Kaito hurried to tug on a shirt as the doorbell rang for the fifth time in two minutes. Honestly, didn't people have patience anymore? He couldn't go to sleep as early as he wanted to because he didn't receive the usual goodnight text from his beloved soulmate. He had forced himself to not go to Beika and check on the little critic himself.

So, Kaito got only a few hours of sleep and probably grew some grey hairs worrying over Conan. He grumbled and clumsily made his way to the front door.

He opened up, expecting to see his childhood friend or that half-Brit bastard—maybe even his mother or jii-chan. Instead, he saw a familiar cowlick. He only had to look down about two or three inches to peer into familiar azure eyes. His throat went dry when he realized that it's Kudō Shinichi, alive and in the flesh.

"Kudō Shinichi," his soulmate said with a smirk. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kuroba Kaito."

"Shinichi," Kaito said, grabbing the detective by the waist. He was very pleased to find that he had a few inches on his fellow teenager. He inhaled the scent of Shinichi's hair and laughed into it when he realized the detective smelled of watermelon kiddie shampoo.

"I'm back," Shinichi said. "Haibara made a permanent antidote an—"

Kaito cut off the detective with a simple press of his lips. Shinichi's eyes widened before they fell shut. The kiss was simple and innocent but it still left the Heisei Holmes with a red face. The magician laughed out loud and hugged Shinichi tight.

"You should've told me, jerk," he said, pinching Shinichi while maintaining the embrace.

"I thought you liked surprises," Shinichi teased with his cheeks still flushed. "And I just didn't want to disappoint you if the antidote didn't work."

Kaito pulled Shinichi inside and closed the door before he gave his detective a peck on the cheek. "I like surprises but I love you even more. You know I would've waited if it didn't work." He breathed in the detective's scent again. "I was worried when you didn't give me a goodnight text."

The detective didn't say anything but Kaito supposed that the shy kiss was Shinichi's way of saying _I love you too_.

"Now come on," Kaito said in an excited voice as he tugged on Shinichi's hand. "There are so many things I've been wanting to do with you."

"W-what?"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Shin-chan."

"It was _not_ in the gutter."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, if you were confused, it's a Soulmate AU where one has a "tattoo" on his or her (or their) wrist and it counts up until the meeting.
> 
> Lemme know if you want a second part with Kaito's side of the story :)
> 
> Also, any and every mistake is mine. The writing started to get a bit rushed after the reveal so my apologies. Dialogue was borrowed from the dub and sub episodes. Oh, I was inspired to write this by a fic by Luna Darkside. I was like "Hey, lemme try my hand at a Soulmate AU" and then scoured the interwebs for an interesting one. :3 Also, the time skip before Shinichi gets his body back is for you to decide.
> 
> So... yeah, I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito.
> 
> Edit: Ahhh, thank you everyone for reading this!! It makes me happy to know people enjoyed reading this.


End file.
